Un lugar para ser yo misma
by paulaner9
Summary: Bulma conoce al hombre de sus sueños mientras ve que su vida tal y como la conocía se va destruyendo. ¿Podrá este apuesto desconocido darle sentido a todo de nuevo? Pasen, lean y disfruten :).
1. Una noticia y un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 1. Una noticia y un encuentro inesperado.

Se notaba que ya había llegado el invierno, pensé. Tan sólo eran las ocho de la tarde y la oscuridad envolvía mi viejo coche mientras conducía con cautela por la autovía. Con la música a todo volumen intentaba olvidar por un rato el catastrófico día que hoy se me había presentado.

Mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba. Desde que mi padre se volvió a casar hace cinco meses, pasar el primer domingo de mes en lo que antes identificaba como su casa, se había vuelto una tierna agonía a la que nunca le veía el fin, además, hoy había sido más irritante de lo normal.

Al entrar a la ciudad me detuve con la luz roja del semáforo y no pude evitar rememorar la escena en mi cabeza una vez más.

***Flashback***

— Y dime Bulma querida, ¿cómo ha ido tu primera semana en tu nuevo trabajo? Ya nos estábamos preocupando de que con el dinero que tu padre se ha gastado en tu título de ingeniería fueses a dedicarle toda tu vida a la cafetería esa donde trabajas— preguntó Lucile con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en la cara.

La idiota esa sabía perfectamente que aun no había conseguido un contrato, sino que me habían concedido un periodo de prueba para hacerme valer. Si lo que quería era sacarme de quicio, hoy no lo iba a conseguir. Mire a mi padre que como siempre se dedicó a dar vueltas a la sopa sin decir nada; me pregunto en qué momento se habría vuelto tan calzonazos, la verdad que era digno de estudio.

— Genial— respondí

— ¡Que divino querida! Me alegro por ti — ¿se alegraba? Algo fallaba, esto empezaba a no oler bien.

— Pues, veras Bulma querida, tu padre y yo tenemos una gran noticia que darte—Observé como mi padre se ponía rígido en la silla y aclaraba la voz, señal que consiguió preocuparme. Nada bueno podía esperarme.

— !Estamos embarazos!

***Fin del flashback***

Volví al mundo real arrancada por la bocina de los coches de atrás que muy amablemente, nótese la ironía, me pedían que arrancase. No podía creérmelo, la tiparraca se había hecho con la suya y después de yo haber conseguido que mi padre accediese a firmar un contrato prenupcial el día de la boda, había logrado atarse a su dinero de por vida.

Es cierto que no me siento orgullosa de la reacción que tuve después de la infame noticia. Trás casi caerme de la silla, perdí los papeles y me dejé apoderar por la indignación que sentía. De mi boca no salieron más que reproches e insultos acompañados de lagrimas que representaban la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

Al ver la farmacia de al lado de mi bloque respiré aliviada y busqué un sitio para aparcar. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa; saber que él me está esperando me reconfortaba, me moría de ganas de salir a dar un paseo y despejar la mente.

Cogí el ascensor y subí hasta el quinto piso, metí la llave en la cerradura mientras oí como alguien se acercaba a la puerta desde dentro. Ya sabía que estaba aquí. No pude evitar sonreír. Dí tres vueltas de llave y lentamente abrí la puerta; súbitamente la bola de pelo más preciosa del mundo se tiró encima mía como si el simple volver a casa fuese el regalo más grande que le pudiera conceder.

— Yo también te he echado de menos bonito. Venga Artax, vamos a salir antes de que se haga más tarde, apuesto que ya no aguantas más. — reí al ver la euforia que esas palabras le hacían emanar.

Artax es mi border collie, lo rescaté de una perrera hace tres años cuando mi madre murió, creo que ambos hemos sido un mutuo apoyo y por eso nos entendemos tan bien. Todas las noches damos un paseo por el parque que hay enfrente de mi casa, siempre hacemos el mismo recorrido sin mayor altercado aunque hoy algo me decía que iba a ser diferente.

Normalmente el parque suele estar repleto de gente jugando o haciendo deporte pero siendo domingo y a estas horas, estaba completamente desolado. A pesar de eso, caminé con Artax por el camino de siempre, lo llevaba atado para evitar perderlo de vista. A la mitad del camino, noté que mi perro se estaba alterando; extrañada me fije hacía donde tiraba de mi y cuando reparé en el gato que estaba bebiendo en la fuente ya fue muy tarde para mí. Mi destino final fue inevitable, mientras que el gato había escapado triunfante, yo me vi caída en la fuente, con los pantalones rasgados y media sudadera empapada.

Empecé a maldecir a todos los dioses habidos y por haber mientras Artax me observaba con una carita angelical que mezclaba una expresión de pena y culpabilidad.

— Increíble.— susurré. Escuché una pequeña risa que a trote se dirigía hacia mí. Me giré y lo vi. Un hombre de unos 30 años había presenciado todo el numerito y pretendía burlarse de mí, pues iba claro. Ya iba a soltar un improperio por mi boca cuando el hombre se me adelantó.

— No deberías andar tan sola. Además no crees que hace un poco de frio para andar dándose baños. — Já, que cachondo el tío. Lo miré con recelo y al darse cuenta de mi reacción decidió hacer un gesto noble para redimirse.

— No me mires así, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. — sonrió — Ten, no deberías andar mojada o con este frio vas a caer mala — me dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera negra que llevaba y me la cedía. La cogí con desgana pero en el fondo lo agradecí enormemente porque me estaba congelando cual pajarito.

Fue en ese momento cuando reparé mi vista en él y me paré a observarlo más detenidamente. La única palabra que apareció en mi cabeza fue wow, ese hombre sí que sabía cómo cuidarse. Subí hasta su cara y me encontré con unos ojos oscuros. Jamás había visto una mirada tan intensa y penetrante, te dejaba sin respiración. Cuando conseguí centrarme y fui a agradecerle, mi amable desconocido echó a correr siguiendo con su entrenamiento.

Ahí me quede yo, boquiabierta, embelesada por el olor que desprendía esa sudadera. Artax ladró y volví al mundo real, cogí la correa y me dirigí de vuelta a casa con la sonrisa más tonta que podía tener en mi repertorio.

Rellené el bol de agua y puse su comida a Artax mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua casi hirviendo. Necesitaba un baño caliente, no dejaba de pensar en aquellos ojos, en aquel cuerpo y las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo. Saqué la sudadera lentamente y aspiré una vez más dejando que su olor se clavará en todos los rincones de mi ser cuando de repente, lo vi. Ahí en la etiqueta de la sudadera, una V dibujada. Ya sabía algo más de él. Su nombre comenzaba por uve. Me sumergí en el agua transportándome a mundo un feliz lleno de uves y vacío de problemas.

Continuará. Espero que les haya gustado, reviews por favor! Siempre la critica te hace mejorar :):)

Besitos de chocolate.

Paula.


	2. Un recuerdo que aún lastima

Capítulo 2. Un recuerdo que aun lastima.

Era martes por la mañana, me encontraba en la empresa, más concretamente en la sala de fotocopias pegándome con la maquina del demonio que, para continuar con mi racha de buena suerte, se había estropeado. No era la primera vez que se averiaba, ni sería la última dado que, el técnico que venía prestaba mas atención a las faldas de la oficina que a sus tareas. Con resignación me dirigí hacia mi mesa de oficio para continuar con mi proyecto. Éramos tres becarios, cada uno presentaría su proyecto y el que más le interesase a la empresa conseguiría un puesto fijo de trabajo. Esa plaza tenía que ser mía, no había otra alternativa.

Encendí mi ordenador y revise el correo como cada mañana. Solté un suspiro de fastidio. Ya empezaban las oleadas de correos navideños y eso que aun quedaban dos semanas para que comenzase una de mis mas odiadas festividades desde hace cinco años. Sin siquiera darles el gusto de abrirlos, mande todos esos correos a la carpeta de eliminados. Hay que decir que de vez en cuando una disfruta de la ocasional foto de gatitos haciendo sus típicas trastadas pero de ahí al acoso navideño que sufría todos los años, iba un trecho muy grande.

A la hora, decidí hacer una pequeña pausa. Eran ya las diez de la maña y un café para revivir el espíritu no tenia precio. Fui hasta la recepción donde me encontré con una Milk sonriente agarrando un ramo de rosas.

— ¡Bulma! Qué alegría me da verte. Mira lo que me ha enviado Goku como regalo de vuelta al trabajo. ¿No son preciosas?. — gritaba dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. No pude evitar contagiarme con el jubilo de mi amiga.

Conocí a Milk hace ya tres años cuando vino a trabajar a la cafetería y aunque sólo estuvo dos meses trabajando conmigo, forjamos una amistad que era imposible de romper. Le debía bastantes cosas pero sobretodo que, gracias a ella, había conseguido la oportunidad de poder trabajar para una de las grandes empresas del país. Me alegraba muchísimo verla, llevaba varios meses ausentes con baja de maternidad y había aprovechado para llevar a su hijo Gohan a conocer a sus abuelos.

— Si que son preciosas Milk. Qué envidia de marido tienes. Como te descuides, algún día de estos te lo robo. — dije riéndome. — ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café?. — le pregunté.

— Uy, se te ocurre robarme a mi Goku y fíjate que no tienen globo terráqueo para correr. — contestó riéndose. — Claro, suena fantástico, además me vendrá genial un descanso. Voy a llamar a Parse para que me dé el relevo y nos vamos.

Nos dirigimos al Starbucks de enfrente. Milk pidió su típico cappuccino y yo mi amado caramel macciato. Sí, me pierde el dulce, es así. Nos sentamos en la mesa pegada a la pared y comenzamos a hablar.

— Y dime Milk, ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser madre?¿Te vas acostumbrando? —pregunté.

— Ay Bulma, cuando veas a Gohan te vas a enamorar, es el niño más guapo del mundo aunque, es igual de cabra loca que su padre — rió. — Más de una vez me han dado ganas de tirarlo por la ventana por no dejarme dormir más de medio minuto seguido pero por lo demás es todo un primor.

— Jajaja. Pero mira que llegas a ser exagerada. Bueno y cuándo voy a conocer a la criatura. Digo yo que tendrá que conocer a la única tía cuerda que tiene. — dije con sorna.

— Pues cuando su majestad lo desee, ¿qué te parece si te pasas esta noche por casa y cenamos juntos? Estoy segura que a Goku le hará mucha ilusión verte. Hoy tiene su turno libre así que podemos cotillear mientras él se ocupa del niño. — dijo Milk muy convencida.

— Es una idea estupenda, estaré allí a las ocho, puntual como un reloj. — dije finalizando la conversación.

Volvimos cada una a nuestro trabajo hasta que dieron las tres y salí corriendo a casa para comer. Sólo tenía una hora para que comenzase mi turno en la cafetería y tenía que hacer malabares para que me diese tiempo. Después de comer, saqué a Artax como de costumbre. Bueno, la verdad era que mi costumbre en ese aspecto había cambiado un poco. Ahora sacaba a Artax cada dos por tres con la esperanza de volver a cruzarme con el apuesto dueño de la sudadera negra pero aún no había conseguido éxito alguno.

Entré al Templo de Satán, así se llamaba la cafetería, cinco minutos antes de que diese comienzo mi turno. Es cierto que no era un trabajo ideal con el que toda niña sueña desde pequeña pero las facturas no se pagaban solas y, desde que fui mayor de edad, no permití que mi padre pagase ninguno más de mis gastos. Siempre me había gustado sentir que me valía por mí misma y no necesitaba de nadie. Hablando del rey de Roma; miré el móvil y vi que tenía tres nuevas llamadas perdidas de mi padre. No pensaba cogerle el teléfono.

Era plenamente consciente de que tenía que arreglar las cosas con mi padre pero conociéndome, en caliente, solo iba a conseguir liar más las cosas así que, decidí que se me pasara el cabreo primero y ya luego yo lo llamaría.

Era bastante triste ver como nuestra relación se había ido deteriorando con el paso de los años. Aunque cueste creerlo, mi padre y yo antes éramos como uña y carne. El problema comenzó al morir mi madre. Los dos nos encerramos en nosotros mismos y dejamos que eso nos consumiese lentamente. La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando me anunció su compromiso con la mujer trofeo que se había buscado, 30 años menor que él y sin oficio ni beneficio alguno.

Mi turno acababa a las siete y no veía el momento en el que las agujas del reloj marcaran la ansiada hora. Los martes me toca compartir turno con Yamcha y es realmente incomodo. Yamcha era un chico de veintiséis años, alto moreno y bastante atractivo. Cuando entré a trabajar tuve un par de citas con él; las suficientes para darme cuenta que el pobre lo que tiene de cara bonita, lo tiene de fantasma e ignorante. A pesar de mis continuos rechazos, el muchacho no cesaba y continuaba cada martes con su pico, pala, pico, pala. Me daba lastimica.

Ya en casa y recién duchada miraba el armario en busca del conjunto perfecto para esta noche. Me decidí por una camiseta de rayas marineras y una falda evase de color beige que me quedaba de película, todo hay que decirlo. Lo combine con mis Louboutin y salí hacia la casa de Goku y Milk.

Goku y Milk vivían en una casa un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad. Al llegar llamé a la puerta y Goku salió a recibirme. Goku, el marido de Milk, era el hombre más noble y simpático que había pisado la tierra. Yo lo quería como si fuese el hermano que nunca tuve. Me abrazo tiernamente y pidió que pasara. Dejé la botella de vino que había traído conmigo en el mueble del comedor al lado de unos cuantos retratos de la familia y fui a la habitación de Milk.

Ahí estaba ella con el pegote aquel en sus brazos. Se veían tan bonitos juntos, estaban para hacerles una foto. Milk se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miró y sonrió.

—¿Quieres cogerlo, Bulma?. — di un paso hacia atrás y dude bastante. Sin saber por qué estaba aterrorizada. Antes de darme cuenta Milk ya había puesto a la criatura en mis brazos y todos mis miedos fueron disipados al encontrarme con esa carita sonriente.

Dejamos al niño en la cuna y ayudé a Milk a servir la comida. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin cenar algo tan rico, Milk era una excelente cocinera.

—Entonces Bulma, ¿vas ya a darle por fin una oportunidad al pobre de Yamcha? A este paso al final te vas a hacer vieja y vas a acabar sola. —me pregunto Goku intentando picarme.

— De verdad, qué gracioso estas hoy, se nota que no has tenido que meterte en ninguna casa ardiendo. No te habría estado mal empleado quemarte un poco el culo por bocazas. Además para tu información aun tengo veinticinco años. — respondí sacándole la lengua como los niños pequeños. Y sí, mi amigo Goku era bombero.

— ¡Goku! Mira que eres infantil. — dijo Milk. — y tú, Bulma, siempre cayendo en sus tonterías, ni que fueras nueva. Y bueno cuéntanos, ¿ qué es de tu padre? Hace bastante que no hablas sobre él, ¿qué se trae el señor Briefs entre manos últimamente?.

Sentí que el trozo de carne que acababa de masticar se me quedaba en la garganta y comencé a toser. Cogí la copa de vino que tenía enfrente mía y me la bebí de un trago sin pensar. No quería hablar del tema, estaba teniendo un día bastante apacible como para volver a alterarme. De repente, Gohan echó a llorar a pleno pulmón. — Uf, salvada por el llano. — pensé.

— Voy yo. — dijo Milk. Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cuna de su hijo, lo cogió en brazos, lo acercó a su pecho y meciéndolo dulcemente comenzó a entonar una canción bastante conocida para mí.

— You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy... — Milk cantaba suavemente mientras arrullaba a su niño.

Al escuchar esa canción un torrente de emociones se desato en mi pecho y me quede sin respiración. Recordé que mi madre me cantaba esa nana todas las noches, cada vez que estaba mal o simplemente cuando se lo pedía. Rápidamente me disculpe y achaqué al cansancio mi temprano retiro. Necesitaba salir de ahí como fuera lo antes posible.

Conduje a casa más rápido de lo normal, subí las escaleras corriendo hasta el quinto piso, abrí la puerta y no tarde ni un minuto en abrir el armario y sacar esa caja que tan bien conocía. Levanté la tapa lentamente, mi respiración era agitada, saqué cuidadosamente un jersey de lana azul al que tantas noches había dormido abrazada. Me senté en el sofá y estrechando la prenda con mis brazos deje que las lagrimas fluyeran como ríos por mi rostro. Rociaba ese jersey con la colonia de mi madre, eso hacía que la sintiese ahí conmigo, como si nunca se hubiese ido y todo lo pasado hubiera quedado en nada más que una amarga pesadilla.

En medio del mar de lagrimas, sentí como Artax se acercaba a mí y lentamente colocaba su cabeza en mi regazo en un vano intento de consolarme. Aun así, yo se lo agradecía con toda mi alma y lo abracé con fuerza mientras sacaba de mi toda la pena, la rabia y la agonía que tenia dentro. Habían pasado cinco años y aun no conseguía superar la partida de mi madre. Por el contrario, cada día la necesitaba más.

No sé en qué momento cesaron mis lagrimas, ni cuando me quede dormida, pero ahí me quede hasta la mañana siguiente, acurrucada junto a Artax que fielmente velaba mi sueño. Un pequeño detalle se me pasó por alto esa noche y es que no me di cuenta del nuevo objeto que había en el mueble de Milk donde dejé la botella de vino. Encima de ese mueble junto con todos los antiguos retratos, había un nuevo marco con una fotografía en la que aparecía un Goku despreocupado con su compañero de escuadrón, el cual llevaba puesta una sudadera negra bastante conocida para mí.

Y así concluye el segundo capítulo! Ya no queda nada para que Bulma se vuelva a encontrar con el apuesto Vegeta! si queréis descubrirlo, seguid leyendo :):)

Gracias por leer y a los que hacen reviews! me encanta saber vuestra opinión en todo momento ya sea para bien o para mal, no tengáis miedo a decir lo que pensáis.

Hasta que nos leamos :) Muaaaaaaaaaaaak

Paula.


	3. Una plancha de pelo casi mortal

Capítulo 3. Un rencuentro casi mortal.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente por el sonido de la alarma en el sofá. Intenté enfocar la vista, estaba completamente desubicada, como si me hubiera pasado toda la noche bebiendo y ahora me tocase aguantarla resaca. Miré a la derecha y vi a Artax durmiendo placenteramente. Maldito perro suertudo, pensé. Me incorporé sobre mi misma y ahí fue cuando lo sentí: un dolor punzante, como si me clavaran 500 agujas en la cabeza y estas me atravesaran el cerebro de punta a punta. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable.

Caminé como pude hasta la cocina, saqué una botella de agua del frigorífico y dos pastillas del armario. Las tragué como si fueran agua bendita. No era muy fan de medicarme, pero era eso o aguantar que con cada parpadeo sintiera como si un pájaro me picase el cráneo.

Me daba miedo entrar al baño y mirarme en el espejo. Al hacerlo, mis temores se confirmaron: palidez (mucho más de la habitual), ojeras, ojos hinchados y labios color ceniza. Vamos que, si me llegase a ver Tim Burton en este momento, me fichaba sin pensárselo dos veces para protagonizar la secuela de la novia cadáver. Saqué mi kit personal de emergencias y después de darme quinientas capas de maquillaje y dos tubos enteros de colirio, podría decirse que conseguí parecer medio persona.

Me observé en el espejo durante cinco minutos más, preguntándome cómo podía haber llegado a este extremo. Ya conocía la respuesta, en vez de compartir las cosas con las personas que me quieren para hacerlas más llevaderas, me dedicaba a guardarme todo dentro de mí. Así día tras día y, quieras o no, eso te acaba convirtiendo en una bomba de relojería que puede estallar cuando menos te lo esperas. Sólo esperaba que el cúmulo de cosas no me llevase a hacer ninguna tontería que, dada mi situación, no lo descartaba.

Al menos, hoy tenía la tarde libre. Necesitaba urgentemente un día de relax así que decidí que la tarde me la dedicaría sólo y completamente a mí. — Haré sesión de belleza y me mimaré para recuperar fuerzas. — pensé. Eso siempre me ayudaba. Me puse encima los primeros jeans que encontré, una sudadera a juego con los sneakers y me hice una coleta alta. Todavía sigo dando gracias a los dioses porque el estilo sport se pusiera de moda, es tan cómodo.

Al entrar por la puerta del edificio de la empresa, me encuentro con Milk como cada día. La sonreí y di los buenos días.

— Buenos días, Bulma. — dijo Milk— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ayer te fuiste pronto y Goku se quedó preocupado. Comentó que saliste un poco agitada ¿ocurre algo?

— Claro que no — sonreí mintiendo descaradamente— sólo que me encontraba realmente cansada, no hace falta más que mirarme para ver que llevo un par de días durmiendo fatal, ¿no crees? — volví a sonreír enmascarando mi mentira para que no se preocupase.

— Oh, está bien. — dijo Milk no muy convencida— la verdad es que si que se te nota el rostro cansado, deberías cuidarte un poco más y dormir bien. Ya sabes que si ocurre algo o para lo que necesites, estoy aquí, ¿lo sabes, no?. Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo.

— Claro, Milk — sonreí sinceramente — y tú sabes que te lo agradezco de todo corazón pero tranquila, que no me pasa nada. — mentí una vez más y me marche a mi oficina. Debería dejar de ser tan reservada y masoquista, me reproché mentalmente. Aunque también sabía que no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

Ese día en el trabajo fue completamente nulo, no había conseguido avanzar nada, mis párpados parecían de hormigón y no lograba concentrarme más de cinco minutos seguidos. Ya en el coche, metí la llave en el contacto y me dirigí a casa. Antes de subir paré en la tienda de animales para comprar la comida del perro. Rebusqué en las estanterías, la encontré y me dirigí hacia la caja a pagar.

— Buenas tardes, Bulma ¿lo de siempre, verdad? — me sonrió, yo asentí en silencio y le devolví la sonrisa. Derek era el dueño de la tienda, parecía tener más o menos mi edad, rubio de ojos verdes, no muy alto pero muy guapo de cara y como se podía esperar, un incondicional amante de los animales.

—Ehhh, verás Bulma, llevo varias semanas meditando algo y,...esto... he pensado que quien no arriesga no gana y bueno... yo me preguntaba si tú, si a ti te gustaría quedar algún día para tomar algo — dijo Derek ruborizándose— como amigos, claro.

¿Cómo amigos? Já, claro, este se creía que yo había nacido ayer, pero bueno, el chico era guapo y simpático asique por qué no darle la oportunidad. — Claro que si, un finde me llamas y podemos salir por ahí un rato, pero como amigos claro — me reí guiñándole un ojo.

Su alegría era más que palpable, me respondió con un genial tan efusivo que sin poder evitarlo su cara subió tres tonalidades más del rojo que ya tenía. Es mono, pensé.

Me despedí y salí para casa dispuesta a comenzar con mi ritual de belleza curativo. Saludé a Artax que se encontraba correteando por la terraza y entré directa al baño para prepararlo todo.

Bajé la intensidad de las luces, coloqué un par de velas aromáticas alrededor de la bañera y las encendí mientras el agua iba subiendo de nivel. Puse música suave y eché sales de baño a frambuesa. Me desprendí de todas las piezas de ropa que llevaba y lentamente fui introduciendo cada parte de mi cuerpo en la bañera. Dios, era como estar en el paraíso. Noté como todos mis músculos se relajaban, se aliviaba la tensión acumulada y mi mente se dejaba llevar por aquel aroma afrodisíaco. Debí tirarme media hora dentro del agua porque al salir tenía los dedos de mis manos completamente arrugados.

Salí de la bañera y puse una toalla enrollando mi cuerpo. Comencé a secarme el pelo y una vez terminado saqué la plancha para dejármelo completamente liso. Entré en mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama cubierta sólo por la toalla. Intenté mantenerme despierta pero el cansancio pudo conmigo y al estar tan relajada me dejé llevar arropada por los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté sobresaltada por los ladridos que pegaba Artax, miré al reloj y vi que eran las ocho menos veinte, supuse que estaría impaciente por salir. Me levanté y noté un olor extraño; ¿a qué narices olía? pensé. Mis ojos se abrieron súbitamente, quemado, olía a quemado. Las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza como una ola rompe en el mar: ella saliendo del baño dejando la plancha del pelo conectada y encendida. Escuchó una pequeña explosión producida por todos los productos inflamables que guardaba en el baño lo que provocó que comenzara a sonar la alarma de incendios en todo el edificio. Presa del pánico, cerré las ventanas y salí dejando la puerta cerrada como dice el protocolo, sin preocuparme ni siquiera por cómo iba vestida. Bajaba por la escalera con mis vecinos cuando me di cuenta de algo demasiado importante para mí, Artax estaba en la terraza. Pegué un pequeño grito y eché a correr escaleras arriba sin escuchar a nadie, nadando contra la gente.

Al llegar busqué a Artax en la terraza pero no lo vi por ningún lado y sin miedo alguno comencé a buscarlo con la casa en llamas. Lo encontré asustado, arrinconado en un rincón de mi habitación. — Oh dios Artax, lo siento tanto, vamos chico, tenemos que salir de aquí. — mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, el fuego creció y nos dejó encerrados.

— Mierda, mierda. No, joder, no — grité auxilio con todas mis fuerzas.

Noté como la habitación se iba inundando por el humo y comencé a toser, escuchaba a Artax gemir en pena y lo abracé llorando — Lo siento Artax, esto es todo culpa mía, yo...— la tos no me dejó hablar más. Así que, ¿así es como todo terminaba?

Mientras esto ocurría en el apartamento de Bulma, fuera del edificio, los bomberos habían llegado. Preguntaron rápidamente al presidente si el edificio había sido evacuado o quedaba alguien dentro. El hombre nervioso consiguió decir que había visto a todos bajar pero, al echar una ojeada a la gente se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien. Aquella chica de ojos y cabello celeste que tan simpática era.

—Oh, santo dios — dijo en un susurro. — La muchacha... la muchacha del quinto, la vi bajar pero no está. Es una niña joven de cabellos azules, ella y su perro han debido de quedar atrapados.

—¿Cabellos azules? —pensó el bombero.— ¿No será..? No puede ser. —¡Chicos!— gritó el bombero a sus compañeros — Tenemos que sacar a una mujer y a un perro que supuestamente se encuentran en el quinto piso así que empezaremos por allí. Id con cuidado y paremos este fuego.

Apenas podía respirar, la vista se me nublaba y no escuchaba a Artax quejarse más. Cuando notaba que ya perdía el conocimiento, sentí que unos brazos fuertes me alzaron del suelo y colocaron una mascarilla. Atiné a ver a mi salvador y juré distinguir el rostro de mi desconocido de la sudadera. Oh dios, ya estaba delirando o ¿será verdad que existe el cielo?, pensé. — Mi perro...— fue lo último que logré balbucear antes de caer plenamente inconsciente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente con pesadez y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde me encontraba?. La habitación no me era familiar, no había más que una cama, un televisor, las paredes pintadas de verde y un monitor de constantes vitales. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital, me encontraba bastante confundida, me dolía la garganta y respiraba con dificultad. De pronto, me vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de golpe y con un grito ahogado me llevé una mano a la boca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta, abrió y entró. Supuse que sería un doctor pero estaba muy equivocada. Ahí, delante mía, los ojos de un hombre chocaron con los míos. Parecía sorprendido por encontrarme despierta. Me sonrió y dijo —Vaya, ya estas despierta. bueno debería presentarme, soy Vegeta.

O-H D-I-O-S M-I-O, virgen santa de los montes y las alturas, pensé. Era real,no me lo había inventado, es mi hombre de la sudadera, solo que ahora en vez de sudadera llevaba una camiseta ajustada y los pantalones de bombero. Madre mía, un dios griego a su lado se quedaba en enclenque. Luego recuerdo:

—Tu...tu... tu sudadera— murmuré mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

Vegeta sonrío —¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa ahora?jajaja.

— No, yo...— confundida y avergonzada comencé a mirar a todos lados frenéticamente, dónde estaba Artax. No, por favor, me empecé a temer lo peor. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos solo de pensarlo y miré a Vegeta en busca de respuestas.

— Tranquila — dijo Vegeta con un tono suave intentando calmarme. — A tu perro conseguimos sacarlo a tiempo pero está bastante crítico. Aún así el veterinario ha dicho que se va a recuperar pero hay que darle tiempo.

— Todo por mi culpa...— dije soltando aun más lagrimas saladas.

— Ey, no no, — dijo Vegeta acercándose a mí. Me agarró la mano y continuó — Lo importante es que todo el mundo está bien. Tienes que centrarte en eso y no te castigues más. Un accidente puede tenerlo cualquiera.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, mi corazón latía con fuerza al sentir su contacto, aun así, no podía parar de sentirme culpable. Vegeta soltó mi mano. Creía que ya se marchaba cuando, por el contrario, se sentó en la cama y cogiéndome, me arropó en sus brazos. Yo me dejé llevar por su abrazo, apoyé la cabeza en su duro pecho, lo agarré con fuerza y deje que su respiración pausada me tranquilizase. Él apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza y dibujó círculos con una de sus manos en mi espalda.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, sólo sabía que no quería que nunca acabara. Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, los dos nos separamos al oír como se abría la puerta.

Un Goku con expresión preocupada entró corriendo por la puerta. Su cara, al ver que me encontraba bien y toparse con esta escena, cambió de preocupada a divertida.

— Ejem... ¿interrumpo algo?— dijo riéndose.

Fin del capítulo. Por fin tenemos a mi querido vegeta en escena :D:D

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews y comenten, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz.

Hasta que nos volvamos a leer :):)

Besitos, Paula.


	4. Una nueva esperanza

Capitulo 3.

Nunca me había dado cuenta del grandioso don de la oportunidad que tenía mi querido Goku. Mi cara era un poema en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Vi a Goku reírse mientras tocaba con su mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ese era un gesto tan suyo. Vegeta se había separado de la cama y estaba de pie con una postura seria aunque juré divisar un poco de color en sus mejillas.

—Yo... sólo estaba agradeciéndole a Vegeta por haberme salvado y ¡deja de reírte de esa manera que me estas poniendo nerviosa!. — le urgí.

— ¿Quién les está pidiendo explicaciones? — rio Goku. — Yo sólo sé que si a todas las señoritas que salvase me agradecieran de esa manera, Milk no iba a dar a basto. — dijo a carcajadas. — Deberían haber visto sus rostros cuando entré.

— Oh, cállate ya Goku. — soltó Vegeta. — Tú no eres capaz de salvar ni una mosca así que, que tonterías dices. — gruñó.

— Vamos Vegeta, no seas cascarrabias, no querrás que Bulma piense que eres un amargado. Si ya estás así con 28 imagínatele con 50, ¿eh, Bulma? — rio mirándome.

Vegeta gruñó sin decir palabra, frunció el ceño y se dedico a mirar mal a Goku. Dios, hasta enfadado se veía sexy. Lo que me provocaba este hombre no era ni medio normal. Empecé a sentir calor por dentro y decidí dejar de mirar a Vegeta antes de que se dieran cuenta.

— Mira que eres crío, quieres dejar ya a Vegeta. Ni si quiera me has preguntado como estoy. — dije haciéndome la ofendida.

— Oh cierto, perdóname Bulma. — dijo con lástima. — Vi que estabas bien y se me olvidó. Llamé a Milk para contarle lo ocurrido y ya sabes cómo es ella y sus instintos maternales. Ha llamado a la cafetería y no han tenido ningún impedimento en darte la baja por un mes y en la empresa no han puesto reparos en que por unas semanas continúes el trabajo en casa mientras te recuperas.

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero esta vez de alegría. —No sé qué haría sin vosotros chicos, gracias por cuidar de mi. — dije mirando también a Vegeta quien puso una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo a mi corazón escapar un latido.

— Sabes que no es nada, estas cosas se hacen por la familia. — dijo Goku seriamente. — y hablando de familia; al único que nos falta por llamar es a tu padre, supuse que sería mejor si tu le contases lo ocurrido, así sabiendo que estás bien no se preocuparía tanto. — me tensé ante solo pensarlo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Podrías prestarme tu móvil?. — Goku me dejó su móvil sin problemas y salió de la habitación en busca del doctor para ver si tenía nuevas noticias sobre mi estado de salud. Miré las teclas del móvil nerviosa y con cara de angustia, no sabía como contárselo. Vi que Vegeta se levantaba de la silla para salir del cuarto. Supongo que pretendía darme privacidad. Busqué su mirada antes de que saliera por la puerta y no hizo falta decir nada. Vegeta volvió a la silla y puso su mano sobre la mía para darme fuerzas, como si supiera lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Marqué el numero y esperé a que contestara. Una parte de mi pedía a gritos que no descolgarán ese teléfono. Sin embargo, grata fue mi sorpresa cando la persona que cogió el teléfono no fue mi padre si no la estúpida de Lucile. Rápido conseguí que me pusiera a mi padre y después de disculparme por mi comportamiento la última noche, procedí a contarle lo que había ocurrido. Cogí aire y noté como Vegeta daba un pequeño apretón a mi mano.

— Verás papá, quiero que sepas que ante todo me encuentro bien y no me ha ocurrido nada grave. Hubo un incendio en mi casa y tuvieron que venir los bomberos a sacarme. Aun me duele la garganta por el humo pero no tengo quemaduras ni nada grave.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — dijo confundido. —¿en qué hospital estás? Ahora mismo vamos para allá. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? Sabes que aquí sigue tu cuarto.

— No, no , no. Papá, no tienes que molestarte, no estoy sola. Además es muy probable que me den el alta pronto. — dije tranquilizándolo. — Y no te preocupes por eso, seguro que me podré quedar en casa de Goku hasta que mi apartamento esté habitable de nuevo. Te lo agradezco pero no quiero incomodar y tu casa está demasiado lejos de la ciudad. — no sabía que más escusas poner.

—Está bien. Llama pronto , por favor. — noté la tristeza en su tono.

—No te preocupes papá, estaré bien. — colgué. Suspiré y miré a Vegeta que no había quitado ojo mientras conversaba. Me quedé perdida en sus ojos hasta que Goku entró con el médico por la puerta.

El medicó comento que mis análisis habían llegado sin ninguna anomalía pero que dado el humo que había inhalado, tenía que quedarme hasta la mañana siguiente con el oxígeno en observación.

Mientras salía el médico le pregunté a Goku. —¿Sería mucha molestia si pasase un par de días en tu casa? Al menos hasta que encuentre algún sitio decente.

— ¿Me estás vacilando, verdad? Por supuesto que no hay problema, si a tu novio no le molesta. — soltó guiñándome un ojo y levantando la ceja para después mirar a Vegeta.

Mi cara pasó por todos los colores posibles. — Vegeta, yo...él...yo...no... —titubeé muerta de vergüenza.

— Ohhhhh, por favor, díganme que le contarán todo esto a sus nietos. — siguió con la sorna. Iba a matarlo, lo estaba viendo.

— Idiota, te quieres callar. Al final vas a conseguir que acabe contigo. — gruñó Vegeta enmascarando su sonrojo.

—Vamos Vegeta, no te hagas el durito. Que sabemos que tu corazón en vez de BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, hace BUL,BUL,BUL,BUL. — rió. Sólo a él se le podían ocurrir ese tipo de bromas. — ¿Lo pillas?.

— PERO QUE CLASE DE GILIPOLLEZ ES ESA. ¿acaso te crees gracioso?

No podía dar crédito de la escena que tenía delante de mí. Su relación de amor odio era remarcable, daba material hasta para una película. Eso sería gracioso, yo iría a verla, pensé. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír a carcajada limpia, lo que provocó que dos pares de ojos me mirasen extrañados buscando el por qué de mi reacción.

— Sólo pensaba en lo monos que se ven peleando — reí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Goku volvió a aprovechar la ocasión. — Así que Vegeta te parece mono, ehhh Bulma. — dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

—GOKU! — grité, ahora Vegeta sonreía de medio lado. Dios, como me derretía esa sonrisa.

— Bueno bueno, no se cabreen, no saben encajar ni una broma — dijo con tono socarrón. Tristemente, ya que sé lo mucho que aprecian mi presencia, tengo que retirarme, asique les dejo solos. Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen. — dijo sacando la lengua. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo de hermano mayor.

Vegeta y yo nos quedamos solos en la habitación. Él se había vuelto a sentar en la silla a la vera de mi cama y yo miraba al techo intentando disimular la incomodidad del silencio que se había quedado. Fue Vegeta quien decidió romperlo.

— Oye Bulma, espero que no te moleste la pregunta pero no dejo de darle vueltas y, ¿por qué no quisiste quedarte en la casa de tus padres? ¿no es lo normal en estos caso? — preguntó. — Además, el imbécil de Goku ahora tiene al mocoso ese que, como él, es un llorica y no calla.

Gohan... no había reparado en eso, pensé. —Pues, la verdad, es que la casa de mi padre dejo de ser un hogar para mi hace ya un tiempo y digamos que las cosas están delicadas.— dije intentando no ponerme triste. ¿Por qué le estaba contando a él mis penas?.

— Ya veo. — dijo escuetamente. — Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya — dijo levantándose. — Tengo que ir al cuartel a cambiarme y a pegarme una ducha. Goku tiene turno de 48 horas mañana, así que vendré yo a por ti . — ¿Volvería a verlo mañana? Mi yo interior pegaba saltitos de alegría. — Y si nada cambia, podrás salir de aquí — concluyó sonriendo.

Aún sabiendo que volvería mañana, no pude evitar ponerme un poco triste al saber que se iba y me quedaba sola. Debió leer mi expresión porque sin yo pronunciar palabra, dijo: — Tranquila, la esposa de Goku y su mocoso tienen que estar al llegar, no estarás sola mucho rato.

¿Cómo narices podía saber lo que estaba pensando? No era la primera vez que lo hacía y ya le estaba chocando. Escuchó a vegeta reírse levemente.

— Cálmate y deja de poner ese gesto tan feo, hasta ahora no he aprendido a leer mentes, pero tus ojos hablan por sí solos. — Me lo quedé mirando sorprendida y él me devolvió la mirada. No me había dado cuenta de la proximidad que había entre nosotros hasta ahora. Mis ojos pasaron de los suyos a sus labios repetidas veces. Noté como Vegeta se acercaba a mi lentamente. ¿Estaba pasando de verdad? A la mitad del camino se detuvo, aún mirándonos intensamente, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, mis latidos se hacían cada vez más continuos y , de repente, se abrió la puerta. Exaltados, miramos los dos al unísono recuperando nuestros sitios anteriores para encontrarnos a... Milk. ¡Dios! Que pasaba con esta familia que no dejaba de interrumpir, ahora mi yo interno lloraba contra una esquina pegándose cabezazos.

Milk sin darse cuenta de la situación vino corriendo y me abrazó. Vegeta se despidió con un simple hasta mañana y un gesto con la mano. Pasaron los minutos mientras le contaba a Milk todo al detalle. Me preguntó por Vegeta y yo le dije que no ocurría nada, que simplemente estaba agradecida pero creo que por mi cara, no me debió creer mucho. Me estuvo hablando de él; gracias a ella descubrí que Vegeta llevaba poco tiempo en la ciudad, se acababa de mudar hace un par de meses y según lo que conocía por Goku, la razón por la que pidió el traslado es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar. Tendría que averiguarlo. Milk cogió a Gohan del carro y empezó a cantarle una nana, gracias a dios esta no la conocía pero hizo el mismo efecto en el niño que en mi y nos dejó a los dos inconscientes. Lo último que sentí antes de quedarme rotundamente dormida fue como Milk me arropaba y daba un beso en la frente, de algo estaba segura, iba a ser una madre excelente.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de tener las pilas recargadas. Miré por la ventana y el sol brillaba en lo alto. ¿Cuántas horas habré dormido?, me pregunté. Alguien tocó la puerta y entró, era una enfermera con un termómetro en las manos.

— Veo que ya ha amanecido, señorita Briefs. Dígame ¿cómo se encuentra? — me dijo colocándome el termómetro en la boca. — Tiene bastante mejor cara que ayer. Por cierto, ayer cuando vino su novio por la noche se dejó olvidado un libro en los asientos de fuera, dígaselo cuando venga, ¿me haría ese favor?.

— Sí, claro. — respondí algo confundida. ¿ Mi novio? La enfermera se habría confundido. ¿Habría vuelto Goku? o quizás... ¿Vegeta? Sólo de pensar que él hubiese vuelto para verme hacía que mi corazón quisiera salirse del pecho.

— Si me lo permite, tengo que decirle que tiene un novio muy apuesto. Parecía un poco serio pero la forma en que la miraba, es usted una mujer con suerte. — ¿Serio? Esa palabra ni si quiera aparecía en los diccionarios de Goku. Su corazón continuaba con su carrera. Necesitaba saber si era él, necesitaba una respuesta.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, concediéndome mi petición, Vegeta entró por la puerta acompañado del doctor. La enfermara le sonrió como si le conociera, Vegeta se sonrojó levemente y me miro buscando mejoría en mi cara. Ahí estaba mi respuesta, mi corazón sonrió.

El médico me dio el alta sin problemas, los niveles de oxigeno en sangre eran correctos y mi tráquea presentaba un aspecto normal. Me dijo que si pasada una semana los dolores de garganta persistían que acudiese al hospital y , tras despedirse, salió por la puerta con la enfermera.

Parecía que todo se iba arreglando, ahora bien; miré a mi alrededor frenéticamente. Tenía que salir del hospital y no tenía ropa. ¿Qué me iba a poner?. Volví a escuchar aquella leve risa que tanto me encantaba y Vegeta comentó señalando una bolsa: — Milk la dejó ayer para ti.

Me acerqué a la bolsa, la abrí y, como no, ahí estaba la ropa. — ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! Me estas comenzando a asustar — dije mirándolo.

Vegeta sólo rio y salió del cuarto mientras decía: — Te espero fuera, no tardes mucho.

Me cambié rápidamente y salimos del hospital. Me guió hasta su coche y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa de Goku.

Vegeta aparcó y miré por la ventana. Esto no era el barrio de Goku, ¿se habría perdido? Recordó que Milk le comentó que Vegeta llevaba poco tiempo en la ciudad. Iba a preguntarle si no sabía llegar cuando, antes de dejarme pronunciar palabra alguna, dijo : Pensé que antes de llegar a la casa de los Son, querrías pasar a hacerle una visita a alguien.

Pude divisar entonces un cartel verde que en su rótulo decía: veterinario. — ¡ARTAX! — grité echándome temblar en parte por el frío y en otra por la emoción. Miré a Vegeta que me sonrió reconfortándome. ¿ Podía ser más perfecto?. Nos dirigimos hacia la clínica. La visita fue corta pero intensa. No sé quién de los dos estaba más contento de poder reencontrarnos. Aunque Artax seguía tumbado y no podía moverse. Me despedí de él y le prometí que mañana volvería, todos los días hasta que pudiera volver a casa. Vi su cara de pena al verme marchar pero era consciente de que mi perro sabía que nunca iba a abandonarlo. Al salir de la clínica, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, mojando mi rostro. Vegeta que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio me envolvió en sus brazos mientras susurraba palabras en mi oído. Desde mi madre, era la única persona que había encontrado que conseguía reconfortarme y hacerme sentir segura. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esto y no sabía aun si era bueno o malo.

Ya en el coche, llegamos a la casa de Goku y Milk. Desde fuera se podían escuchar los gritos del crío, esto iba a ser insufrible. Pero no podía quejarme, me estaban abriendo las puertas de su casa. Vegeta me acompañó a la puerta y esperó a que Milk me dejará pasar.

Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de Milk. Yo no pude dejar de sonreír. Antes de poner el coche en marcha gritó por la ventanilla.

— Oh, se me olvidaba. Mañana tenemos que ir a tu apartamento a que recojas las cosas que aun puedes recuperar. Pasaré por ti a primera hora. — sonrió y observe como su coche se alejaba. esto solo significaba una cosa: mañana también lo vería. El resto del día parecía un poco más llevadero ahora.

Hola, hola:) Aquí llego con el nuevo capítulo. que les pareció? REVIEWWWWWS,LIKES Y LO QUE QUERAIS, ya sabéis que todo me hace feliz viniendo de vosotros :)

Este fin de semana he estado viendo una película increíble que no había visto hasta titula lo imposible y os la recomiendo completamente. Ale, besitoooosss:)!


End file.
